The Avengers Alternative
by Serial Killer Faximile
Summary: AU of The Avengers. My OC Kiki loses her memory and gets a severe case of amnesia. Throughout the story Kiki must guess what her flashbacks tell her and whose side she is on. The question is, will she guess right?
1. The Amnesiac

_**The Avengers Alternative**_

She slowly opened her eyes. What had just happened? Her memory was ceased. Everything around her was familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. She sat herself up and rubbed her aching head. "Where…?" she muffled. "Where am I?" She looked around as her vision became clear. She remembered nothing.

As she looked at herself she found a sword beside her with some blood on it. She picked it up and examined it. Could she have killed someone with it? Or did someone injure her with it?

…

She found no injuries on her. Then… how did she lose her memory?

Did she even have a memory?

Standing up, she observed her surroundings. Grassy, country-like and not urban. How did she end up there? She looked up and saw nothing. She couldn't have fallen, could she? Maybe someone hit her on the head with a hammer? Or a steel pipe? Whatever it was it made her lose her memory completely. So she decided to wander.

Wandering, she encountered a man of iron hovering down to the ground in front of her. "So, Kiki, you survived the fall?" he asked. "Huh? Kiki?" she asked, tilting her head. "What's the matter, forgot your own name?" the iron man asked. "Kiki…?" she echoed, known as Kiki. "Who are you?" "Seems like you don't remember anything," the iron man acknowledged. "Who are you? And who am I?" Kiki repeated angrily. "You're a part of SHIELD," the iron man answered. "You can call me Iron Man," "Iron Man and SHIELD do ring bells…" Kiki said. "Good," Iron Man said. "So, can you remember how to fly?" "…No…" Kiki replied. "Then I'll fly you," Iron Man responded, grabbing Kiki's arms and flying in the sky.

"Where are we going?" asked Kiki, as Iron Man flew her higher. "You'll see," Iron Man replied. A big flying boat-like ship appeared in the sky as if from nowhere. "Whoa," Kiki gasped. "I know; whoa," Iron Man repeated, flying into the ship. "Welcome back to the Helicarrier."

Kiki looked around. "Feels familiar…" she muttered. "Because this is our headquarters, remember?" Iron Man reminded. "No, but it's familiar," Kiki replied. "I've definitely been here before…" She then had a millisecond long flashback, holding her head in pain with one hand, growling quietly. She remembered being marched through the facility with armed soldiers. The flashback ended.

After a few seconds, Kiki thought it was nothing to worry about. She was probably marching out to battle with some soldiers, or leading a prisoner.

Just then, she saw others enter the room. They looked shocked. "Tony, that's…" one pointed, who seemed slightly familiar and… attractive. "Steve, I know ," Iron Man replied, retracting his mask. "But isn't she…?" asked another, who was a female. "She's not dead, and she's back on the team!" Iron Man continued. "But unfortunately she has a very severe case of amnesia."

Another attractive one glared at her, looking as if seething heavily. He was the most familiar, but his familiarity was not like the others… He seemed more personal than the others…

Kiki noticed him tightening his grip around a large hammer. The hammer was also familiar. "I can't remember your names…" Kiki admitted. "I can't remember my past, or my way around here. Can one of you at least help me out?" "Leave that to your own kind," Iron Man answered. "My own kind?" Kiki echoed. Iron Man nodded. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your own kind, Kiki." Kiki sighed. "You're an Asgardian," the one with the hammer answered. "What's that?" Kiki asked. "One from the realm of Asgard," the hammer one replied. "My name is Thor, I am sure you will remember me soon enough," "Thor…" Kiki repeated, thinking. It rang so many bells that it gave her a headache. "It rings too many bells," she revealed. Thor just kept a normal face. Sort of normal.

"So, your name is Thor, he's Iron Man…" "Nope," Iron Man disagreed. "I'm called Tony Stark," "But you said…" Kiki was about to speak before an interruption from Tony. "My hero name is Iron Man," "What's mine?" asked Kiki. "You don't have one," Tony answered. "Like your Asgardian buddy, Thor." Kiki nodded. "I see," she understood. "And he's Bruce Banner," Tony said, pointing to one of the others. "Him and me are the brains of the plane. Oh, and don't get him angry. He turns into a big green rage machine named Hulk." Bruce just smiled slightly and waved a little. "She's the Black Widow, who we thought was our last female of our team when you fell," Tony pointed to a red-haired female. He then pointed to the attractive young one. "He's Steve. He doesn't know much about modern technology." Steve waved a little. "And the guy with the eye-patch is basically our leader, Nick Fury. So, you know your team again, now we need to start discussing."

Kiki just stood and listened, before mentioning a name. "War is what Loki wants," Nick Fury said. After that Kiki had a flashback. She collapsed, supporting herself with one hand and holding her head with the other. Another quick flashback. This time she was falling from the Helicarrier, looking up at a face looking down at her. She recognised it, but didn't identify it. It was male, wearing a dark green cloak. He had longish hair which looked overly gelled. He was carrying a golden staff with a blue jewel in it, and had long, golden horns on his helmet. He was watching as she fell to her death, staring, not moving or batting an eyelid. He must have pushed her off.

"Does Loki wear a horned helmet and carry a staff?" Kiki asked. "Yes, why?" asked Nick Fury. "I remember him," Kiki answered. "He watched me when I fell. He was there!" "He's the one who tried to kill you, yes," Tony agreed. "I'm surprised you lived. Why didn't you fly?" "I don't know! I can't remember!" Kiki snapped. "Where's Loki now?" "Aboard this ship," Tony answered. Kiki looked at him, surprised and confused. "Don't worry, he's locked away in an almost-unbreakable cell. If he even scratches the glass, he falls to his death," "He should do!" Kiki growled, clenching her fists. "No," Tony reacted. "We need him to tell us where the Tesseract is," "The what?" asked Kiki. "Never mind," Tony sighed. "I'll get him to answer!" Kiki snarled, cracking her knuckles as she marched. Thor blocked her way.

"You may not see my brother," he said. "Why? Scared I'll kill him?" asked Kiki. "I am afraid he will get you to let him go, or trick you. He is the God of Mischief and Trickery!" "Wait, he's a God?" Kiki asked, shocked. "We have no chance!" "I'm the God of Thunder," Thor replied. "And you are the Goddess of Fire and Destruction," "I'm a Goddess?" Kiki asked, shocked. "Well, demi-Goddess," Thor corrected to be more specific. "Just don't confront him yet. He's more than you know. He'll make you let him go," "He won't," Kiki disagreed. "I'm not stupid," "How do you know?" Tony asked. Kiki frowned at him. "Well… not anymore! He can't trick me and that's final!" "I know you'll release him when you confront him," Thor confirmed. "Just stay out of his way," "She won't find him, Thor, she can't even find the bathroom here!" Tony announced. "We have a bathroom?" Steve asked. Tony nodded. "Where?" Steve questioned. "Through those doors, second left, then first right," Tony said, pointing to a door. Steve went the way Tony described. Tony rolled his eyes.

Kiki looked at Thor suspiciously. Why was he so anxious about her confronting Loki? Was it because Thor was protective to his brother? Or was Loki's tricks the reason Kiki fell from the Helicarrier in the first place?

After a suspicious daze, Thor walked over to Kiki. "I will show you around Kiki, as you have forgotten your surroundings," he finalized. "But you will not see Loki," "Fine…" Kiki sighed, angry that her enemy would probably die or live eternity 'knowing' she's dead. Or maybe someone like Tony or Thor would inform him that his murdering attempt was a fail and that she was still alive. But washing her thoughts away from Loki, she decided to follow Thor as he showed her around the facility.

_After being shown around…_

"Do you think you'll be able to memorize the entire facility?" Thor asked. "Some of it, but not all," Kiki answered. "That is good enough. And remember – don't look around for Loki. I can promise you that he'll make you release him," Thor reminded. "I won't, don't worry," Kiki assured. Thor gave her a look, then walking past her and to some room aboard the ship. Kiki stood still for a moment, then decided to find a quiet, empty room far from the others. She wanted to think.

'My past…' Kiki thought. 'What was I before this? What was my childhood like?' _"Kiki, where are we going?" _an echoed voice of a boy said in her head. Kiki gasped quickly. Another flashback, this time longer than the others.

_The Flashback…_

"Kiki, where are we going?" asked a dark-haired teen boy, running beside Kiki. "To find my brother!" Kiki replied. "Why don't you and your brother get along?" asked the boy. "Because he gets all the attention!" Kiki answered. "My parents avoid me and won't even tell me about myself! My hands suddenly began glowing with fire and I could use it to attack people, and my parents won't tell me why that happened!" "Maybe they're protecting you," the boy theorized. "No matter how hard I try to impress them they just push me aside!" Kiki responded. "Now we're finding my brother and killing him – then I'll get the attention!" "They'll hate you even more," the boy corrected. Kiki slowed down and stopped. "Violence settles nothing. You've never killed before, and you'll find it difficult to," the boy continued. "I suggest you stop." Kiki nodded. "Yes, I will," she said.

_End of Flashback…_

"What?" Kiki gasped. "What the hell just happened? I must have been about fourteen years old there… And who was that boy with me? He looks familiar…" Kiki sighed. "Maybe Thor knows. After all, I am Asgardian like he is." So Kiki got back to her feet and looked for her Asgardian buddy, Thor.

Kiki found Thor wandering to the main room of the Helicarrier. "Thor!" she called. Thor turned to her. "What do you need?" he asked. "I just had a flashback," Kiki began. "From when I was fourteen. I was trying to find my older brother, Tord, and this boy around my age was with me. I thought you might know who it was," "What did he look like?" asked Thor. "Well, I think his eyes were blue and he had dark hair," Kiki described. Thor stood for a moment in thought. "Who is it?" Kiki asked, trying to break him from his trance. "It was…" Thor began. "Nobody I know of." Thor then turned and began walking. Kiki pulled a confused face. "Somehow I don't believe him," she told herself. "Maybe Loki knows who it was…" Kiki shook her head quickly. "No, remember what Thor said! No matter what I must not even try looking for where Loki is as I will free him because of some trick he plays!"

Tony walked past Kiki and patted her on the shoulder as he did. "Babbling to yourself, are you?" he asked. Kiki was too embarrassed to answer. Tony turned around to face her wearing his Black Sabbath shirt. "What were you babbling about?" Tony questioned. "Nothing," Kiki answered. "Wrong," Tony corrected. "You were babbling about something," "And I'm not going to tell you," Kiki responded. "Already got it on camera," Tony replied. "We have cameras everywhere aboard this ship, and Fury over there has been watching you through the screen." Nick waved at Kiki and smiled. "…Does anyone get any private space on here?" Kiki questioned. "No," Tony answered. "…Even when using the bathroom?" Kiki asked. "No," Tony repeated. "And we have footage of Steve," "That's' just perving," Kiki pointed out.

"So, now we can upload you babbling to YouTube," Tony joked. "What's that?" asked Kiki. "…Never mind," replied Tony. "It's not funny when you don't have your raging reactions. Okay, seriously, I don't like babblers on this ship. Understand?" "I Understand," nodded Kiki, turning to walk away. "And no babbling!" Tony repeated as she walked away. Kiki rolled her eyes and continued walking. "I must find out my past," she mumbled as she walked. "Babbling!" Tony yelled. Kiki ignored him and carried on talking to herself. "Why won't Thor tell me who that boy is?" Kiki then thought for a second. "I'll have to find out. And if Thor won't tell me, then maybe Loki will."

***Author's Note***

**Sorry, I had to change the ending to this chapter and delete the second! Plus I changed it to Thor and Iron Man, but it might turn back to Loki soon. Let's just see what happens.**


	2. The Mischief

Kiki cautiously crept through corridors. She had to make sure nobody caught her searching for Loki. If she was spotted then she would be under extra supervision. The cameras around were bad enough for checking on where people are. Tony then appeared seemingly from nowhere. "Where are you going?" he asked. Kiki jumped a little with surprise and held her heart. "You frightened me," she said, turning around. "I always have been able to frighten you," Tony added. "Where are you planning on going?" Kiki shrugged in response. "I'm not too sure," she lied. "I just like walking alone," "If you ever need assistance, your tour-guide is right here," Tony said, pointing to thumbs to himself. "Or your Asgardian buddy, Thor." With that, Tony turned around and walked away, before suddenly turning around again. "Hey, do you like shawarma?" he asked. Kiki gave him a confused look. "…Never mind," Tony added, turning back around and walking away. Kiki rolled her eyes, turned around and went the way she was initially going.

After a few minutes of walking, Kiki bumped into Thor. "Where might you be heading?" he asked. "Like I said to Tony: I'm not too sure," Kiki repeated. "I just do what I presume most of you do – walk around," "I see," Thor acknowledged. "Well, I'd better leave you to your own business." Thor left without saying another word, continuing the direction he was going in, as did Kiki, who was going the opposite direction. She was now getting a little frustrated with the interruptions, as if they all suspected that she was up to no good. Yet again, she truly was. But she didn't make it obvious. So how did they all assume she was up to no good?

Finally Kiki had found where she had never been shown, and saw through the small window on the door the lonely God of Mischief. He didn't see her as he was watching his feet as he paced. As Kiki was about to open the door, Thor grabbed her arm. "Were you or were you not about to enter there?" he asked fiercely. "I… I wasn't!" Kiki fibbed. "You know to never enter there! Ever! Understand?" Thor asked, sounding furious. Kiki sighed. "I understand…" she muttered. "Now be gone from this area!" Thor followed behind Kiki to make sure she didn't go back. For a split second Kiki looked back to see the familiar one who once tried to kill her, and he noticed. Even though Kiki barely looked at him, she noticed he had a rather surprised look. She wished she could go in there, and say to him: "Yes, Loki, I'm back."

_Hours Later…_

Now it was night, and all were now in bed. Everyone but Kiki, that is. Though Thor made sure she was asleep, she had faked it. No matter what she had to find answers. Thor was the only one in the Avengers team who knew her full history, but not the only one on board the boat. Loki was on the bottom of the list to ask, though it was a very short list. He may tell her past, he may not. But the most likely thing to happen was that he told a lie. However, a lie was better than silence. So Kiki slowly got up from her bed and opened her door. She looked both ways to make sure nobody was there. Nobody was, so she continued her stroll over to where Loki was. But when she had to go through the kitchen, Tony was there getting a coffee in his black gown and slippers.

Before Tony saw her, Kiki pressed herself against the wall behind the door. She kept quickly peeking to see if Tony was leaving or looking, until she saw him coming up to where she was. Kiki held her breath and pressed her back against the wall harder. Tony then passed her, and stopped next to her. Just as he looked to see, Kiki had slinked herself past him and into the kitchen behind the door. She looked to see if Tony had gone, and he was heading back up the corridor with his coffee. Now Kiki was creeping through the kitchen hoping not to wake up any others. The only one she was planning on waking up was Loki, if he was even asleep…

Kiki had now finally made it to the doors of Loki's prison once again, hoping that this time Thor wouldn't catch her again. She opened the door after looking through the window, and saw the mischievous God meditating. She watched him closely, leaning against the railing as if trying to be cool. She was also trying to hide in the shadows and out of view from the cameras. Not like anyone was actually watching them now, or as if they were even on, but it was just to be on the safe side. Quite honestly, she would have been spotted, anyway.

Time passed, unknown how long, and Loki was still in meditation. Kiki was almost asleep just from watching him, until something grabbed her by the arms. She didn't scream, but looked over her shoulder to see who had grabbed her. He was a familiar face, as were the light blue, pupil-less eyes. After seeing him raise a fist, she blacked out as it made contact with her face.

_Meanwhile, the next day…_

Thor jogged into the main room where everybody was. "Kiki is missing," he informed. "As is Loki – he has escaped!" "Escaped?" Fury asked, furious. "How is that possible?" "I do not know," Thor replied. "Perhaps Loki got Kiki to let her go and then kidnapped her?" Tony theorized. "That sounds possible," Thor agreed. "Wait, do we have footage on the cameras?" "Maybe," Fury responded, replaying the footage. They watched as Kiki entered. Tony was familiar with the time. "How did she get there when I was awake at that time in the kitchen?" he asked, until remembering. He remembered that he saw Kiki next to him, and when he had turned to look she must have escaped his view quickly. "I'm an idiot," he mumbled.

Everyone still watched the footage, as they saw Kiki leaning against the railing in boredom, watching the meditating God. Suddenly, Clint Barton had grabbed her and knocked her out, Loki making his clone inside the cell disappear as he stood beside Barton, making an escape. "Barton released Loki and captured Kiki!" Steve stated. "Well done, soldier," Tony congratulated sarcastically. Steve narrowed his eyes at him. "We have to go save her!" he stated again. "Once again, congratulations," Tony repeated. "Must we save her?" Thor asked. "Before Loki gets her on his side, then yes!" Fury answered. "I think we should just leave her," Nat grumbled. "We must," Tony reacted. "You can stay here and play with your Russian gadgets while we go and get her." Nat narrowed her eyes at him, then letting out a sigh. "Alright, let's suit up!"

_With Kiki…_

Kiki opened her eyes for a second, seeing blurs. She closed them again. She reopened them, seeing things that were slightly more clear, but then once again closed them. She opened them for a final time, seeing the same man who knocked her out pointing an arrow to her face. She gasped instantly. "Don't try escaping, it won't be easy," the man growled. "What do you want from me?" she asked. "I don't want anything," the man replied. "But Loki would like a word." Kiki sat up. She was on a war-like bed without a duvet. Like the one in Loki's cell back aboard the Helicarrier. "Where is Loki?" she asked. "How should I know?" the man asked. "All I know is that he wants to speak with you," "About what?" asked Kiki. "You'll know when he says," the man replied, leaving the room. Kiki sat quietly and patiently, her heart beating faster than ever. She was frightened now. Loki was probably going to make her his slave, which is probably what Thor meant by 'his tricks'. And before she knew it, in entered the God of Mischief himself. "Hello, Kiki," he said with his devilish smile.

_With The Avengers…_

Every Avenger but the Black Widow flew in a small helicopter. "We'll never find her," Captain America announced. "Hey, feather-head, we don't need your opinions, only mine," Iron Man replied. Captain America rolled his eyes and kept quiet. "We have to find Kiki before Loki does anything to get her on his side," Iron Man continued. "But how can we find her?" Bruce questioned. "And why should we bother?" "Less asking, more searching," Iron Man responded. He then checked the video-link with Nick Fury inside his helmet. "Have you found where Loki is?" he asked. "He is in Germany," Fury answered. "And Kiki is with him," "Then we're heading to Germany," Iron Man finalized. "Set the course to Germany!"

_With Kiki…_

Afraid, Kiki looked at Loki in the eye. "What do you want from me?" she asked in her fearful state. Loki's smile seemed to have faded quickly when she asked that. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Don't you remember who I am?" "I remember you tried to kill me!" Kiki hissed. Loki tilted his head with a confused expression. "Something has happened to your memory," he observed. "Yeah, and you're not using that as an advantage!" Kiki snapped. "That wasn't the plan," Loki reacted. Kiki jumped to her feet suddenly. "Listen here, Loki, whatever you're planning is going to fail if I'm involved because Thor warned me about yours tricks! So don't try anything because I'm not that dumb!" "I know you're not," Loki agreed. "But what was my brother doing speaking with you?" "He's one of my teammates aboard the Helicarrier," Kiki answered. Loki took a step back suddenly and angrily.

"Don't tell me they've tricked you into becoming an Avenger," Loki dreaded, slowly shaking his head. "Tricked isn't the word, Lucky!" Kiki growled. "Loki," Loki corrected. "And tricked _is_ the right word!" "You're the God of Mischief and Trickery, don't expect me to believe you!" "You were the only person I trusted and never lied to throughout my entire life!" Loki countered. "LIES!" Kiki bellowed, lunging forwards a little to import fear into the traitorous Demi-God. "You can't trick me into being on your side, Loki! I am not a fool, as you are! Nor am I evil! So I suggest you release me from here or things will get ugly!" Kiki began flaming up her clenched fists, preparing for battle. Loki narrowed his eyes at her. "If you wish to fight me, then so be it, Kiki!" he hissed, raising his sceptre with both hands and knocking Kiki over.

Kiki fell onto her back, managing to use her hands to support herself before completely falling down. She used this as an advantage to spring to her feet and kick Loki down at the same time. Loki only stumbled backwards, regaining his balance shortly. Kiki used both of her hands to form a fireball, sending it directly at her opponent. Loki deflected the attack back at her, but luckily Kiki ducked to avoid it. With one hand, Loki swung his sceptre to the side of Kiki's head to knock her over before she could even prepare to defend herself or avoid his attack. Kiki fell into the wall, putting one hand on the side of her head; scrunching her face in pain. She then felt a cold feeling touch where her heart was.

Looking up with her eyes, she saw Loki pointing his staff right at her, even making contact. She didn't want to make any sudden movements in case she wasn't quick enough and Loki pierced through her skin and heart. She was filled with fear, remaining still yet breathing through her nose loudly in terror. Loki looked down at her angrily. "It didn't have to be this way," he reminded. After saying tha, Kiki felt a feeling from her heart and up to her brain, making her mind feel awry. It was almost as if she couldn't control her thoughts. No, it really was tha she couldn't control her thoughts. And what she saw didn't change, but her point of view did. It was as if she was turning into a werewolf but without the physical transformation.

Loki pulled back his staff, as his completely blue-eyed ally stood up mindlessly. "This isn't how I wanted it to be," he repeated. He then heard the wall crash down as Thor smashed in with his hammer, Mjolnir. "Kiki, attack!" Loki commanded. Kiki stepped forwards, then charged an attack. Thor realised that he was too late.

Kiki was under his brother's control.


	3. The Baffling

Iron Man and Captain America burst into the room angrily through the smashed wall, seeing the situation. "Damn, we're too late," Iron Man grumbled. "Leave Loki to me, you take on Kiki!" Thor commanded, swinging his hammer around fast. Kiki continued targeting Thor because she was ordered to attack him, also because she had to protect her 'lord'. Iron Man tried to stop her from attacking Thor, as did Captain America. After many attempts Iron Man just grabbed her and threw her into a wall, almost making her go fully through. Loki ignored this, continuing to fight his brother.

Thor hit Loki hard with his hammer, instantly knocking him down. He grabbed him by the arm firmly and yanked him up. "You're not getting away," Thor growled. "You will all soon pay!" Loki hissed. "And taking me back is useless – you will never get the location of the Tesseract from me!" Iron Man then came and grabbed Loki from Thor's grasp. "Come on, Rudolf," he said, offending Loki, then flying back to the helicopter. Loki only narrowed his eyes, not bothering to respond.

While aboard the helicopter Thor had to keep watch on both Loki and Kiki while heading back to the Helicarrier. None of the three said anything, only giving angry looks at each other. Loki narrowed his eyes, Thor scowled, and Kiki just gave an angry look. Now all her thoughts were just to serve Loki and do as he says. However, all three sat quiet for the whole flight.

Finally they all arrived back at the Helicarrier, and Kiki was putting up a fight. Natasha came over to the situation. "I told you that this was all a bad idea," she recapped. "Oh, it's just a little technical difficulty with mind control, that's all," Tony corrected. Kiki then punched him in the face, knocking him a few feet away. Loki, being marched back to his prison, sniggered a little. Steve, the one leading him in, growled and narrowed his eyes.

Tony came back to where he was standing. "Like I said – bad idea," Nat repeated. "Only my opinion counts around here," Tony reminded. Nat rolled her eyes. "Clint is still out there, you know," she revealed. "So?" Tony asked. "We've got to restore Kiki to her natural state and not Loki's mindless slave," "If you ask me she already _is_ back to her natural state," Nat mumbled, turning around and walking away. Tony sighed.

_Meanwhile…_

Once again Loki was locked away in the cell. "Now stay," Steve ordered. "The next thing we want is to put up 'missing' posters with your face printed on them." Steve left the room, leaving Loki silent.

_With Kiki…_

"I suggest you just throw her in tha cell with her master!" Nat angrily suggested. "That's a bad idea," Fury responded. "Either that or we risk our lives chasing her around aboard this ship!" Nat snapped. Fury thought about it for a moment. "She can escape that cell," he reminded. "But she can't remember her strength," Tony added, holding Kiki by her arms. "I am in here, you know!" she yelled angrily, struggling for escape. "If she tries to escape then drop the cage!" Nat angrily uttered. "But if we drop her Loki will go down with her, then we will never get the Tesseract," Tony replied. "Okay, to stop the argument she will go in the cell, but if anything happens Nat, you're off the team. Understand?" Fury asked. "I understand," Nat sighed. She gave Kiki a glare, walking away. "This is just Dormamu and the Mindless Ones all over again," Tony muttered, forcing Kiki to the same cell as Loki.

_Arriving at the cell…_

Tony pushed Kiki into the cell and closed the entrance into it. "This was not my idea," he said, leaving. Loki still remained silent for a moment, then looking at Kiki. "Don't try and escape," he said to her. Kiki angrily leaned again the glass. "I'm pretty sure you previously have," she replied. "Not really," Loki corrected. "And I don't plan on explaining it," "So are we just supposed to sit here?" Kiki asked, frustrated. "That's what I did, so yes," Loki answered. "But there will be a time when we are let out. Soon."

_With Bruce and Tony…_

Bruce and Tony were both examining Loki's sceptre once again. "Hey, Tony, check this out," Bruce said. "What?" asked Tony. "According to this scan Kiki should be immune from the sceptre's power," Bruce explained. "That can't be right – her eyes pupil-less and she's serving him like a God!" Tony responded. "He _is_ a God," Bruce corrected. "I know, but she is doing everything he tells her!" Tony replied. Bruce gave him an obvious look. Tony gave a reacted look. "Oh…" he said, recalling something.

_With Loki and Kiki…_

There was absolutely nothing to do. Though Kiki was under Loki's control, she was disagreeing with him saying that she had to do nothing. She sat on the floor leaning against the glass, while Loki sat on his bench-bed. There was a silence between them both before Kiki broke it. "Is your favourite colour green?" she asked. Loki looked at her with an awkward expression. "Is that really a necessary question?" he questioned. "Just asking," Kiki shrugged. Loki rolled his eyes. "Keep your mouth shut, will you?" he requested, after letting out a frustrated sigh. "I am not in the mood for such nonsense," "Well, I am not in the mood for sitting about and doing nothing!" Kiki countered. Loki unexpectedly got to his feet, causing Kiki to back away a bit. "When I tell you to be quiet, you be quiet! Understand?" he asked in a hissy tone. Kiki fell silent, Loki staring her in the eye. He noticed that her eyes now had pupils. His eyes widened a little.

"Kiki…" Loki quietly whispered. Kiki raised a brow and turned her head slightly, keeping an eye on him suspiciously. "…What?" she asked. "Your eyes," Loki replied. "…What about them?" Kiki questioned. "They are no longer pupil-less," Loki explained. Kiki was quiet for a second. "…But they are still light blue?" she eventually asked. "They were always light blue," Loki corrected. "You are no longer under my control – you never _were_ under my control." Kiki looked at her reflection in the glass, and gasped. She looked back at Loki, frightened. Loki saw her fear.

Terrified, Kiki had her back against the glass. She was never under Loki's control, yet she acted as if she was. Why? She couldn't fight what was going on in her mind when the staff's point touched her heart, but how was it possible to lose a fight to something that was never there?

Was it something different to mind control?

Suddenly, Kiki could hear Loki's voice in her mind as a memory, but there were no images flicking through her mind.

_Your life was ended. _

_You were a fool to try and take them on alone._

_You were a fool in the first place for even trying to attack them._

_Only you would do that, Kiki. _

_Only you would attack Jotunheim._

_I understand that._

_I understand that you would attack a realm alone, without aid._

_However, you were still foolish._

_You were still an idiot to try and declare a war._

_I can hear your heart once again._

_Your heart is strong._

_The beat is slow, but that is only because you have only just been resurrected._

_I can see you breathing._

_I know you can hear my voice, Kiki._

_So I ask of you._

_I ask of you to respond to it. _

…_Kiki…_

Kiki gasped, confused. "Would you stop playing mind tricks on me?" she asked. "I'm not," Loki answered, raising an eyebrow. "I know you're a trickster, let alone a liar! So stop messing around with my head!" Kiki repeated. "I am not messing with your head!" Loki snapped. "Your voice, your trick!" Kiki shot back. Loki narrowed his eyes at her. Tony came in the room, catching both of their attention.

"What is it with you two?" he asked, eating a packet of McCoy's crisps, Sizzling Bacon flavour. Kiki pointed to Loki, while Loki just stood and gave her a look. "Alright, what happened?" Tony questioned. "She's back to normal," Loki sighed, rolling his eyes. "In which way?" Tony asked. "So that she's your little soldier again," Loki answered. "Why the hell did you lock me in here with this evil prince?" Kiki angrily asked Tony. "Because you were attacking us and you were under his control," Tony answered. "Well, actually, you never really were under his control. Long story," "I've just been told that, thank-you, now get me out!" Kiki demanded. "He might escape, so I'm just going to keep you in there," Tony replied. "WHAT?" Kiki bellowed. "You can still help from in there," Tony responded. "You can try and get answers from him about the Tesseract. If he tries to kill you then it's goodbye Loki Laufeyson." With that, Tony exited the room with his packet of crisps.

Kiki turned to face Loki. "If you try to kill me you will be in big trouble!" she warned. Loki did it little grin as always. "I'm not that much of a fool, you know," he replied. "Without my sceptre I am powerless, plus I would have both of our lives on the line," "My powers still work, just to warn you!" Kiki described. "I know," Kiki responded. "That's why I'm not going to fight you," "…You know way too much about me," Kiki pointed out. "Trust me, I know more than you think," Loki grinned. "Kiki, Goddess of Fire."

***Author's Note***

**I feel sorry for Kiki. In that situation I would be so confused. I'm changing this back to Loki being a main character, and Tony as another. So if you were reading this story under the Thor section… tough, it's no longer Thor! See you in next chapter, and we'll see what happens to Kiki!**

_**-Story may end quickly because it will be too boring to drag on for ages-**_


	4. The Alternative

"Did you just call me the Goddess of F ire?" Kiki asked. "Yes," Loki answered. "But Thor told me I was the Demi-Goddess of Fire and Destruction," Kiki replied. "Well, my guess for that is because you have always been very destructive and that he didn't want you to think that you were powerful," Loki theorized. "Either that or he was calling you thick," "Well, it's nice to know that my own teammate calls me a dimwit," Kiki said sarcastically. "Stop calling Thor your teammate!" Loki hissed. "Well, he kinda is my teammate, so you can shut up," Kiki responded smugly. Loki gritted his teeth angrily.

"I may be a liar, Kiki, but I wouldn't lie about your past!" he continued. "Yes, you would!" Kiki countered. "We were all friends when we were merely young, Kiki!" Loki began. "We were best friends, and Thor was also a friend! Until you became evil and terrorized Asgard for many years! I remained your friend, Thor did not!" "I don't believe you!" Kiki yelled, silencing Loki. "I don't believe you," she repeated, less angry.

Loki just glared at her. "If that is how it is, then believe your own things," he growled. "But when you later find out your past, you will know that I was right all this time!" "How do you know I will ever find my past?" Kiki asked. "I may never find it!" "I know you will," Loki corrected. "But in the meantime, you can just believe your Avenger buddies who won't tell you anything!" Loki turned around, away from her angrily. "Fine, I will!" Kiki exclaimed, also turning around, crossing her arms.

The two stayed silent for a long time, staying in the same position.

_With the Avengers…_

Tony finished his crisps. "Someone needs to go in there and sort those two out," he said. "I presume you mean me?" Thor asked. "I said 'someone'," Tony repeated. "Yes, and by 'someone' you mean me"? Thor asked again. "Look, stop making me repeat it, but someone needs to go in there and sort those two Asgardians out!" Tony finalized. "Loki is not Asgardian, he is Jotun," Thor corrected. "Well, before one of them kills the other, someone better stop them!" Tony responded. "Just drop the cell," Natasha suggested. "Not a wise idea," Thor pinioned. "I agree," Tony agreed. "Well, if I walk in there and find one of them dead, don't blame me," "Actually you would only find Loki dead because one he has no powers and two he wouldn't dare to fight Kiki," Steve corrected. "…Good point," Tony recalled.

_With Kiki…_

The two were still facing different ways, saying nothing; only thinking. They remained like that for around half an hour until Tony entered with Thor beside him. "Oh, good, you're behaving," Tony acknowledged. The two inside the cell remained silent. "…I'll leave you to it," Tony eventually said, leaving. The two remained as they were, as if they didn't even notice Tony come and go.

After a matter of time, Kiki decided that it was her job to get answers of where the Tesseract is. "Where is the Tesseract?" she asked, turning around. Loki also turned around. "I don't have it," he answered, looking rather smug about it. "It is beyond my grasp and I don't know where it is currently at," "Well, you're helpful," Kiki grumbled sarcastically. "I helped you with your past," Loki reminded. "You mean you _lied _about my past!" Kiki corrected. "You can't be sure whether I was lying or not!" Loki hissed. "I'm as sure as hell that you would lie to me," Kiki growled. "My life isn't all lies, Kamilla," Loki snarled in response.

"Kamilla?" Kiki asked. "That's not my name!" "How do you know?" Loki questioned. "You would have told me earlier, that's how I know!" Kiki snapped. "Well, I told you now," Loki responded. "Kamilla. Eventually that name will haunt you until you remember yourself, and the memories under that name are unpleasant," "Or maybe you'll just play mind tricks in my head and make my past _look _grim!" Kiki shot back. Loki narrowed his eyes again.

"Until you choose to listen to me, I will continue to call you that name," he announced.

_With Thor…_

Thor was making his way over to the cell where his brother was, until he was stopped by the sound of an arrow being fired. He quickly turned and deflected it with his hammer. There stood the brainwashed Hawkeye. Thor knew that Hawkeye was going the same way as he was, so had to battle him. What really disturbed Thor was, how did Hawkeye get aboard the ship?

As the battle between the two was about to start, Captain America threw his shield at Hawkeye's head, knocking him down instantly. "We don't like trespassers aboard this vessel!" he growled. Hawkeye said nothing in response, but began using his bow for close-up combat on the Captain. Thor helped to fight him off. Iron Man then came in fully armed. "Sorry if I'm late, the invitation must have had a come-and-go feature!" he apologized, firing a pulse blast. "The party has only just begun!" Captain America replied.

Outnumbered, Hawkeye continued to fight. Though he had no chance, he continued.

He failed.

_With Kiki…_

Kiki had her fingers in her ears in attempt to block out Loki calling her Kamilla. Loki came up beside her quietly and went right up to her ear and shouted, "KAMILLA!" causing her to jump. "Would you _stop_ calling me that?" she demanded. "No," Loki replied. "Trust me, starting a fight with me will end your life," Kiki warned. "It will end both of our lives," Loki corrected. "Someone will come in and drop this cage. That will be us both dead," "What. Ever," Kiki grumbled. "They wouldn't drop the cell holding their own team-member," "You are NOT their team-member!" Loki hissed. "They would have no guilt in dropping this cell with you inside it!" "That's not true!" Kiki yelled.

Loki glared at her. "If you want a fight, then so be it!" he snarled. He got into a fighting position, as did Kiki. Kiki began burning up her fists. "Without your sceptre I know you're powerless!" Kiki hissed. "If you remembered me you'd know I was the wrong man to mess with," Loki warned. "But if you choose to fight me, then that is your choice!" "I'll have you burn within a second!" Kiki sneered. She pointed both of her arms towards Loki and sent a large streak of fire towards him, and he was engulfed in it. At first she thought she had won until she felt somebody kick her ankle and knock her to the floor, then pressing her to the ground by her head and back.

"You're out," Loki hissed, sounding very threatening as he continued his speech. "I could crush your skull here and now if I wanted to, Kamilla! Slowly, intimately! And just as you're about to witness your final sights you'll realize that picking a fight with me was a stupid idea and you'll remember who you are just as your life ends!" "Then why don't you do that?" Kiki asked, sounding as if attempting to hide her fear. "Because I…" Loki couldn't finish his sentence when he heard the doors open. He got up, and so did Kiki. "Were you about to kill her?" Natasha asked. Loki looked at Kiki, and Kiki met his gaze. Something seemed familiar when she looked into his eyes…

"Well?" Natasha rushed. "No," escaped Kiki's throat. She didn't honestly know what made her say that. Nat looked at her. "Then explain why he was pinning you to the ground," she ordered. "He was… performing CPR!" Kiki answered. "CPR?" Nat asked, tilting her head slightly with a confused look painted on her face. "Yeah, I was having a heart-attack from pressure of remembering my past," Kiki explained. Nat still looked confused. "I sometimes wonder, Kiki," she admitted, leaving the room.

Kiki sighed loudly. "I have absolutely NO idea what I just said!" she announced. "But you're remembering yourself," Loki added. "You always were good at lying," "I started of pretty bad," Kiki corrected. "But throughout that speech you made it sound as if it wasn't made up on the spot," Loki pointed out. Kiki thought for a second. "Well, it just… came to me," she realised. "It wasn't hard," "One day you'll know," Loki assured, walking to the other side of the cell and facing the glass. "One day."

***Author's Note***

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I was working on other fics. So it looks like Kiki has remembered that she was a dreadful liar! What else will she discover? And what was Loki about to say before Nat interrupted his speech?**


End file.
